


Kono kokoro wo moyasou

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Affairs, Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Just Sex, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Hai la possibilità di dirmelo, Kei” gli disse, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, senza guardarlo negli occhi.Il brivido si concretizzò in terrore, e Inoo si raggelò.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota, Inoo Kei/Yaotome Hikaru





	Kono kokoro wo moyasou

**_ \- Kono kokoro wo moyasou - _ **

Kei strinse le mani sulle lenzuola, tirandole, al punto tale che temette si potessero strappare.

Sentiva Yabu muoversi dentro di lui, e si era completamente abbandonato a lui e a quello che provava, perché sapeva che quel momento di completa estasi, in cui la sua mente si rivelava incapace di formulare qualsiasi pensiero coerente, non sarebbe durato all’infinito.

Si sforzò il più possibile di protrarre quella sensazione il più possibile; quando non riuscì più a trattenersi, artigliò le spalle del più grande, certo di lasciare i segni delle proprie unghie, e venne fra i loro corpi.

Vide indistintamente Yabu ghignare, mentre il ritmo delle sue spinte dentro di lui si faceva più serrato, fino a che non raggiunse anche lui l’orgasmo.

Ci fu un attimo di stasi prima che Kota si spostasse su di un lato, sfilandosi delicatamente da dentro di lui e stendendoglisi accanto, portando le braccia dietro la testa e lasciandosi andare ad un sospiro soddisfatto.

Come ogni singola volta, Kei si sentì sporco.

Era questo il motivo per cui non avrebbe mai voluto che finisse.

Perché finché sentiva Yabu sopra di sé, finché lo sentiva muoversi, finché era in grado di fargli provare sensazioni così intense da mandarlo quasi in blackout, lui non aveva agio di pensare.

Quando finivano, era come se quei pensieri fossero nuovamente in grado di fluire per la sua mente, come se si aprisse una breccia nella diga in cui li aveva arginati.

E si sentiva male. Disgustato da se stesso per non essere in grado di fermarsi, perché non avrebbe dovuto trovarsi in quel letto, perché quello che facevano era sbagliato.

Perché, nonostante fosse conscio del fatto che tutto quello era solo un errore, sentiva comunque il bisogno di farsi più vicino a Yabu, si sentire la sua pelle contro la propria, di ricominciare per l’ennesima volta, finché non si fossero consumati, finché non fossero stati troppo stanchi anche solo per muoversi.

Si voltò, stringendosi contro di lui e posandogli il mento sul petto, alzando la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.

Yabu ricambiò lo sguardo, alzando le sopracciglia e sorridendo.

“Che cosa c’è, Kei?” gli chiese, prendendo distrattamente a scompigliargli le ciocche di capelli che gli ricadevano sulla fronte.

Il più piccolo scrollò le spalle, sospirando.

“Per quanto altro tempo abbiamo intenzione di andare avanti così, Yabu?” gli chiese, con tono di voce improvvisamente malinconico.

L’altro si mise meglio a sedere, smettendo di toccarlo e incrociando le braccia sul petto, con un’espressione pensierosa sul volto.

“Lo dici tutte le volte, Kei” gli disse, con tono tranquillo. “Lo dici sempre alla fine. E poi ritorni comunque. Quindi che senso ha fare per l’ennesima volta questa discussione?” gli chiese, guardandolo con la medesima tristezza negli occhi.

Inoo sospirò.

Non era giusto, e lo sapeva.

Non erano giusto che fossero loro a sentirsi tristi. Non era giusto che in quel momento fossero in quel letto, insieme.

E, lo sapeva, non era giusto rimpiangere quello che accadeva fra loro quando ormai era troppo tardi per rimediare, e quando lui non era realmente in grado di fermarsi, nonostante il senso di colpa che lo divorava.

Quella storia andava avanti da mesi ormai.

Era successo quasi per caso, durante un week-end che Kei aveva passato a Kanagawa, a casa della famiglia di Yabu.

Hikaru sarebbe dovuto andare con loro, ma era stato trattenuto a Tokyo dalle riprese del drama.

Kei non ripensava a quei due giorni con particolare piacere.

Non gli piaceva pensare a come lui e Yabu si fossero saltati addosso come animali, a come sembrassero del tutto incapaci di controllarsi, a come le loro menti non sembrassero nemmeno minimamente sfiorate dal pensiero di Hikaru.

E allora come adesso, l’immagine del più piccolo riaffiorava solo alla fine, quando entrambi si trovavano a dover fare i conti con il proprio senso di colpa.

Kei non si era mai ritenuto il tipo di persona da fare una cosa del genere alla persona che amava, ma si era dovuto ricredere.

Aveva sempre pensato che il tradimento giungesse alla fine di un rapporto, quando questo ormai non fosse diventato altro che la brutta copia di quello che era un tempo, quando entrambi fossero stati stanchi l’uno dell’altro e si fossero gettati nelle braccia di qualcun altro per cercare almeno un po’ di sollievo da una situazione apparentemente insostenibile.

Non era stato così, non per lui.

Si sentiva ancora più disgustoso nel doverlo ammettere, anche solo con se stesso, ma lui amava ancora Hikaru.

Non c’era niente fra di loro che non andasse, niente che giustificasse la sua presenza in quel momento in casa di Kota, niente che gli potesse fare pensare anche solo lontanamente che la loro relazione fosse sul punto di finire.

Perché a quel punto, sarebbe stato tutto maledettamente semplice.

Si sarebbero lasciati, consci del fatto di non riuscire più a rendersi felici, e lui sarebbe stato libero di andare a letto con chiunque avesse voluto.

Guardò Yabu negli occhi, sospirando per l’ennesima volta.

“Lo so. È perché sono un vigliacco, e questo lo sappiamo tutti e due” gli disse, chinando il capo e corrugando la fronte. “Perché se te lo dicessi nel momento in cui arrivo, poi non avrei quello per cui sono venuto, no?” fece un ghigno sarcastico. “Come se non avessi già abbastanza ragioni per sentirmi uno schifo” concluse.

Kota lo guardò per qualche secondo, poi lo prese per le spalle e lo strinse contro il proprio petto.

“Non fare il martire, Kei. E non pensare di essere l’unico a sentirsi così” gli disse, con tono fermo. “Sono al tuo stesso livello, e questo lo sai bene. Tu tradisci il tuo fidanzato e io tradisco un mio amico, non vedo nessuna differenza in questo” aggiunse, e Inoo provò una fitta in mezzo al petto, come sempre odiando il modo in cui l’altro sembrava sempre in grado di arrivare al punto focale del problema, a dire la verità senza giri di parole e senza mai tentare di addolcirla.

Si mise a sedere sul letto, stringendo le ginocchia contro il petto e nascondendovi il viso in mezzo.

Prese uno o due respiri profondi, deciso a non irritarsi.

Perché non ne aveva il diritto, né la voglia.

E perché poi, lo sapeva in fondo, Yabu aveva ragione.

Si voltò a guardarlo.

Per quale ragione non riusciva a farne a meno?

Se l’era domandato centinaia di volte, senza mai darsi una risposta soddisfacente.

Non era innamorato di lui. Non li legava niente di più profondo di un’amicizia.

Anche ripensando alla prima volta che era successo, rimaneva privo di indizi. Gli era saltato addosso, l’aveva baciato, i vestiti erano spariti senza che nemmeno se ne rendesse conto, ed improvvisamente se l’era ritrovato sopra di sé, dentro di sé, e la cosa fino ad un certo punto gli era anche piaciuta.

Perché non poteva negare che stare con Yabu lo facesse stare bene. Era una sensazione effimera, che pareva nutrirsi del loro movimenti e spariva non appena si fermavano, ma c’era. Ed era quella che lo attirava in casa dell’altro, era quello che lo attirava nel suo letto, era quello che lo spingeva ad ignorare il male che stava facendo ad Hikaru.

Si sentiva stanco, e sapeva che anche per quello non aveva giustificazione.

Si sdraiò, voltando la schiena al più grande, deciso a non volerlo più guardare.

Perché era guardandolo che si era ritrovato in quella situazione, e continuando a tenere gli occhi fissi su di lui sapeva che non ne sarebbe mai uscito.

*****

Tornò a casa presto quella sera.

Cercava sempre di farlo prima che rientrasse anche Hikaru, per evitare di dover dare spiegazioni, certo che i suoi alibi non potessero reggere per sempre.

Non appena entrato, si fiondò immediatamente nella camera da letto, togliendosi i vestiti di dosso e dirigendosi in bagno.

Aprì l’acqua della doccia, aspettando pochi minuti perché diventasse calda prima di fiondarsi sotto il getto.

Voleva lavare i segni di Yabu sul suo corpo, che fossero reali o immaginari.

Non voleva sentire il suo odore addosso, non mentre era con Hikaru.

Come se fingere di non essere mai stato con lui lo rendesse vero.

Uscì dalla doccia e si avvolse nel proprio accappatoio, tamponando i capelli per asciugare l’acqua in eccesso, mentre contemporaneamente sentì la porta di casa aprirsi.

Sospirò profondamente, uscendo dal bagno.

Hikaru era in mezzo alla stanza da letto, evidentemente era andato lì per cercarlo.

“Ciao Kei” gli disse, con un sorriso che spiccava in mezzo alla stanchezza del suo viso. Gli si avvicinò, mettendogli una mano dietro la schiena e attirandolo delicatamente a sé, stampandogli un veloce bacio sulle labbra.

“Ciao Hikka” rispose questi, cercando in ogni modo di dare una parvenza di sincerità al proprio sorriso.

Il più piccolo si sedette sul bordo del letto, rimanendo assorto a guardare l’altro mentre si rivestiva, indossando una maglietta e i pantaloni di una tuta che usava per stare in casa.

“Che cos’hai fatto oggi?” gli chiese, con sguardo vacuo. Inoo scosse le spalle, voltandosi velocemente verso l’armadio per non essere costretto ad incrociare i suoi occhi.

“Niente di particolare. Sono rimasto a casa a studiare, nulla di speciale” rispose, fingendo nonchalance. Quando si voltò, vide che Hikaru aveva un sopracciglio alzato, e lo fissava dubbioso.

“Ho provato a chiamare verso il tardo pomeriggio. Come mai non hai risposto?” domandò, e Kei cercò di mantenere il proprio respiro ad un ritmo accettabile.

Non c’era la minima accusa nel suo tono, solo mera curiosità.

“Sono uscito, sarò stato fuori meno di mezz’ora... sono andato al conbini” gli spiegò, serafico.

Hikaru si limitò ad annuire, convinto, e non indagò oltre.

Si diressero in cucina, mentre Inoo non poteva fare a meno di provare una sorta di agitazione latente.

Man mano che i giorni passavano, odiava quella situazione sempre di più.

Odiava dover mentire a Hikaru.

Odiava il non essere minimamente in grado di rilassarsi in sua presenza, di vivere con il costante terrore di scivolare, di dire una parola di troppo e di mettere fine alla sua relazione con lui.

Odiava tutto quello ancor più perché la colpa era unicamente sua.

Ma Yabu aveva ragione, non aveva ragione di fare il martire, né di lamentarsi.

Aveva oltrepassato da tempo la soglia dell’errore, il quale si potesse spiegare in qualche modo, razionale o meno che fosse.

Anche quel tradimento era entrato a fare parte della sua routine, e lui non se ne sarebbe liberato facilmente, così come non ci si libera di un vizio.

Sarebbe andato avanti in quell’inferno che si era costruito con le sue mani, e al quale non sapeva nemmeno dare un perché.

Guardava Hikaru, quando era certo che il suo sguardo non fosse ricambiato, e si chiedeva che cosa l’avesse portato così lontano da lui.

Era certo di poche cose Inoo, ma solo su una non aveva mai avuto il minimo dubbio: Yaotome lo amava, l’aveva sempre amato, e gliel’aveva sempre dimostrato.

Dall’altra parte c’era poi Kota, con quegli sguardi ai quali Kei non era più in grado di resistere, con quel corpo che pareva sempre in grado di attrarlo in una trappola, con quei modi di fare a cui lui si era abituato con troppa facilità.

Gli faceva male, Yabu. Lo feriva stare con lui, sebbene sapesse che non era nelle intenzioni del più grande.

Così aveva l’amore in Hikaru, mentre con Kota gli pareva come se il suo cuore si riducesse in briciole, come sanguinasse, come se portasse delle cicatrici così profonde da non poter essere sanate.

Come meritava del resto.

Avrebbe voluto poter essere un po’ più uomo, e andarsene da quella casa, dire la verità ad Hikaru e farsi lasciare, perché sentiva che non ci fosse altra soluzione in merito.

Non si trattava di scegliere fra loro due, perché Inoo sapeva che avendoli avuti davanti entrambi, avrebbe scelto Hikka altre mille volte.

Yabu non era una scelta.

Yabu era sesso e basta.

Era questo che rendeva tutto ancora più penoso.

Era questo che lo rendeva patetico ai suoi stessi occhi, mentre immaginava quelli con cui Hikaru lo avrebbe guardato se fosse venuto a conoscenza della verità.

Pensava tutto questo mentre lo guardava trafficare in cucina, tentando di arrangiare alla bell’e meglio una cena quantomeno commestibile, con un’espressione rilassata in volto, come se il solo stare in quella casa, come se quelle sole quattro mura e la presenza di Kei fossero abbastanza da fargli dimenticare la stanchezza.

Gli andò vicino, istintivamente, abbracciandolo da dietro e posandogli la testa contro le spalle.

Il più piccolo smise di muoversi, sorpreso.

“Che cosa c’è, Kei?” gli domandò, accarezzando le mani che lo stringevano.

“Ti amo, Hikka” mormorò questi.

Si era aspettato che l’altro ridacchiasse, e gli dicesse che lo amava anche lui, come a prenderlo in giro per quella reazione improvvisa, ma tutto quello che udì un respiro.

“Lo so” rispose con una nota di malinconia nella voce.

Kei lo lasciò andare velocemente, come se la sua pelle scottasse.

Non avrebbe mai voluto sentire quel tono, né esserne la causa.

Ma era inevitabile.

*******

Persino il sesso con Hikaru era diventato un incubo, sebbene troppo realistico per essere definito tale.

Quella sera, finito di cenare, il più piccolo l’aveva preso per la vita e trascinato in camera.

L’aveva gettato con poca grazia con la schiena contro il letto; stendendosi sopra di lui e prestando attenzione a non pesargli, aveva cominciato a far vagare le mani e la bocca sul suo corpo, mentre l’unica cosa che Kei si sentiva in grado di fare era rimanere immobile, disteso sotto di lui, mentre nella sua mente al volto di Hikaru e alle sue mani si sostituivano quelli di Yabu, come se la sua pelle avesse immagazzinato quei ricordi del più grande ed ora glieli riproponesse in quel momento, quando meno avrebbe voluto ricordare.

Quando poi Yaotome era entrato dentro di lui, gli aveva artigliato la schiena esattamente come faceva con Kota, aveva gemuto esattamente come faceva con Kota, gli aveva stretto le gambe intorno ai fianchi, esattamente come faceva con Kota.

Le sensazioni erano le stesse, e lui non poteva fare a meno di fondere le immagini dei due ragazzi, perché era in quei momenti che si sentiva spogliato dell’amore che provava per Hikaru, e tutto quello che rimaneva era un istinto animalesco, quello che lo portava inevitabilmente ad accomunarli.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo, lasciandosi andare ad un gemito più forte degli altri, e pochi secondi dopo sentì l’altro venire dentro di lui.

E per la seconda volta in un solo giorno, si sentì sporco.

Quando Hikaru si spostò, lui scivolò su un fianco, fissando il muro dall’altra parte della stanza e stringendo le mani sul cuscino, cercando di sforzarsi di non piangere, perché quella era una cosa che non avrebbe saputo come spiegare.

Sentì il materasso incavarsi, e meno di un secondo dopo le braccia del fidanzato erano intorno alla sua vita, le labbra contro il suo collo.

Si sentì stringere, mentre percepiva chiaramente il respiro di Hikaru contro il suo orecchio. Era rilassato, già tornato regolare, e crogiolarsi in quella sensazione sembrò avere il potere di calmarlo.

“Che cosa c’è che non va, Kei?” gli chiese il più piccolo, tranquillo.

Si morse un labbro, chiudendo gli occhi e tentando ancora di trattenere le lacrime.

“Non c’è niente che non vada, Hikka” rispose, cercando di dare alla sua voce un’intonazione quanto più normale possibile.

In quel momento sentì le braccia dell’altro lasciarlo. Si girò lentamente, e lo vide seduto sul letto, la schiena contro la testiera e il viso nascosto fra le mani, mentre si sfregava il viso con aria frustrata.

Si mise a sedere a sua volta, senza staccare gli occhi da lui, e sentendo quel brivido così familiare cominciare a scendergli giù per la schiena.

“Hai la possibilità di dirmelo, Kei” gli disse, dopo qualche secondo di silenzio, senza guardarlo negli occhi.

Il brivido si concretizzò in terrore, e Inoo si raggelò.

Nella sua testa si affollarono centinaia di pensieri diversi, senza che lui riuscisse a concretizzarne nessuno.

Rimase fermo a guardare Hikaru, provando una sorta di difficoltà nel respirare, e senza sapere con certezza che cosa l’altro intendesse, o forse non volendolo capire.

Ma non era più il momento di fingere. Non quando il più piccolo aveva quello sguardo in volto, non quando sapeva che se stava così la colpa non era altro che sua. E il suo senso di colpa l’avrebbe letteralmente divorato se non si fosse arreso in quel momento, quando gliene era stata data l’occasione.

“Lo sai?” mormorò, la sua voce a malapena udibile.

Fu solo a quel punto che Hikaru alzò lo sguardo. Nei suoi occhi c’era una sorta di divertimento, che Kei trovò inquietante, insieme ad un’immensa tristezza.

“Pensavi davvero che fossi così stupido, Kei?” domandò, sarcastico. Vedendo che l’altro non accennava a rispondere, continuò. “Lo so da quando siete tornati da Kanagawa. Non sei affatto bravo a reagire sotto pressione” spiegò, con un tono fin troppo tranquillo visto l’argomento. Inoo fece un respiro profondo, cercando invano di calmarsi.

Non gli piaceva il tono di Hikaru.

Avrebbe preferito che gli urlasse contro. Che gli dicesse che gli faceva schifo, che non riusciva nemmeno a guardarlo in faccia.

Tutto quello non aveva senso.

“Perché non me l’hai detto prima?” chiese, flebilmente.

Hikaru scrollò le spalle, l’espressione fattasi grave.

“Non lo so. Ogni volta in cui ti vedevo... diverso, in cui non sapevo spiegarmi dove fossi stato e sapevo che eri con lui, continuavo a ripetermi che sarebbe stata l’ultima, che potevo sopportare ancora un po’, che non era tutto finito” scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo da lui e alzandosi in piedi, andando ad appoggiarsi contro il muro vicino alla finestra, guardando distrattamente fuori. “Ma poi succedeva di nuovo. E di nuovo, e di nuovo, e di nuovo. E poi...” ridacchiò, tristemente “E poi suppongo di essermici abituato” lo guardò nuovamente, e Kei si sentì come se quello stesso sguardo bruciasse. “Avevo sempre pensato che si tradisse qualcuno perché non c’era più un rapporto da salvare. Ma tu... non sei mai cambiato con me, vero? Non hai cambiato quello che provi” gli disse, e l’altro non poté fare altro che annuire.

Hikaru a quel punto coprì la distanza fra di loro in pochi passi, mettendosi in ginocchio sul letto e chinandosi verso di lui, prendendogli il volto in una mano. “E allora perché, Kei?” sibilò, finalmente mostrando quella rabbia che era normale provare.

Inoo sentì una lacrima solcargli il volto, ma non se ne curò.

Non c’era motivo per cui nasconderlo, non più.

La presa di Hikaru sulla sua mascella faceva male, ma non abbastanza secondo lui.

Avrebbe voluto che facesse più male. Avrebbe voluto che l’altro lo ferisse com’era stato ferito.

Anche se il conto non sarebbe mai stato in pari.

“Non lo so il perché Hikaru. Ho continuato ad amarti durante tutti questi mesi, e ti amo ancora adesso, ma... non lo so il perché.” ripeté. Come faceva a spiegare qualcosa che non sapeva spiegarsi nemmeno lui?

“Lo ami?” chiese allora il più piccolo, in un filo di voce, con il tipico tono di chi non vuole davvero una risposta alla propria domanda.

Kei spalancò gli occhi per la sorpresa, scuotendo violentemente il capo.

“No! No che non lo amo, Hikka. Io... io amo te, e nessun altro” disse, prima di rendersi conto di quanto ipocrite suonassero quelle parole pronunciate proprio da lui in quel momento.

Ma era un dato di fatto, che piacesse loro o meno.

L’aveva ferito, tradito, probabilmente anche umiliato, ma l’amava.

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, lasciando la presa sul suo volto.

“Vattene” gli disse soltanto.

Kei avrebbe voluto protestare, ma era l’ennesima cosa che non aveva il diritto di fare.

Si era tolto ogni diritto, l’aveva fatto da solo, e ora non aveva niente di cui lamentarsi.

Si alzò dal letto, lentamente, dirigendosi verso l’armadio e si cambiò, sentendo costantemente addosso lo sguardo bruciante del più piccolo.

Uscendo dalla stanza si voltò a lanciargli un’ultima occhiata.

Ma gli occhi di Hikaru erano freddi, non gli lasciavano alcuno spazio di manovra.

Si diresse verso l’ingresso, e stava per uscire di casa quando sentì dei passi dietro di sé.

Quando si fu girato a guardare, vide il ragazzo fermo sulla soglia della stanza, le braccia conserte e uno sguardo ironico in viso.

“Ti amo, lo sai vero?” gli disse, con tono di sfida.

Kei riuscì solo ad annuire, prima di uscire finalmente di casa chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.

Si sentiva distrutto, annientato.

Le ultime parole di Hikaru erano la sua giusta punizione.

Se il tradimento aveva insinuato in lui il senso di colpa e la tristezza del fidanzato il disgusto per se stesso, non c’erano parole per descrivere come lo facesse sentire quella semplice dichiarazione.

Uscì dal palazzo, ritrovandosi in strada.

Non sapeva dove andare.

Contemplò l’idea di andare da Yabu, ma la scartò immediatamente.

Dentro di sé sapeva che anche quella parentesi era finita. Perché non sarebbe più stato in grado di vederlo sotto la stessa luce di prima, perché non sarebbe stato in grado di stargli troppo vicino senza che il suo volto e quello di Hikaru si sovrapponessero.

Rise, quasi isterico, pensando all’ironia della sorte.

La relazione con Yabu gli aveva portato via l’amore di Hikaru, la fine della relazione con Hikaru gli aveva portato via la possibilità di stare con Yabu.

Pensò che forse avrebbe dovuto pensarci prima, trovare la forza di volontà necessaria per dire basta a quella situazione, ma in fondo non sarebbe cambiato molto.

Un tradimento era un tradimento, non contavano le volte in cui era iterato.

Cominciò a camminare, senza meta.

Non aveva più niente. Si sentiva vuoto.

E sapeva che era giusto così.

Pensò all’amore che provava per Hikaru, quello che lui stesso aveva sepolto dentro di sé, svilendolo, togliendogli il suo valore.

Pensò alle ferite che ogni singola volta in cui era stato con Kota aveva procurato al suo cuore.

Ora quell’amore non c’era più, e quelle ferite non sarebbero più state fresche.

Gli sarebbero rimaste soltanto le cicatrici.


End file.
